Le fugitif
by Elypso
Summary: Harry était désormais un aurore à la poursuite du fugitif Draco Malfoy. Mais peu à peu, il avait sombré dans une obsession maladive envers lui, passant le plus clair de son temps à sa recherche.


Alors déjà, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma toute première "vraie" histoire, pour le moment c'est un OS mais il se peut que si cela vous plait, j'y ajoute quelques chapitres comme un préquel à l'histoire, ou comme se déroulent la vie après. Je vous invite à me dire si vous en voulez une suite. Bonne lecture !

/!\ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin, alors que Harry sirotait un café tiède, le nez sur ses parchemins comme un énième soir. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et deux ans que l'héritier Malfoy avait fuit. Depuis, Harry s'était mis à sa recherche, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie, mais il avait accumulé deux ans d'échec et il en résulté frustré par la façon méthodique d'une cible plus qu'intelligente. Cette frustration s'était mutée en obstination maladive, bien que le brun le nie fermement, il y pensait tous les jours ; de son levé à son couché si couché, il y avait, les nuits sans sommeil se produisant plus fréquemment. Plus le temps passé, et plus son entourage s'inquiétait, lui conseillant même de voir un psychomage, à cela Harry répondait que ce serait comme une victoire offerte à l'ennemi. Quitte à le rendre fou, il se refusait de voir un psychomage par sa faute.

" Tu ne dors jamais ? "

Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur Ginny Weasley, il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer tant il était concentré.

" Je revois quelques éléments du dossier avant de me coucher, tu sais-...

_ Chaque détails compte, je sais, tu me le rabaches assez. Mais tu pourrais quand même aller te reposer. On dirait que cette affaire t'obsède.

_ Ce. N'est. Pas. Une. Putain. D'obsession. Ca fait deux ans que je suis dessus, deux ans qu'il m'échappe et qui se joue de moi ! Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer."

Ginny soupira et quitta la pièce. Cela avait toujours était comme ça, face à la détermination d'Harry, elle n'affichait qu'un air exaspéré. Il lui avait souvent reproché, sa fiancée était celle qui devait le stimuler et le soutenir, mais force est de constater qu'elle n'inspirait pas à ça. Parfois, il se disait que son engouement pour cette affaire résidé là, dans le défi perpétuel qu'il avait Draco depuis Poudlard, que ça le permettait de fuir cette vie déjà tout écrite et morne. Il n'était pas fait pour rester à sa place.

Il imaginait de son côté, la vie de sa némésis de toujours, remplit de danger, de passion, et de fuite. Jamais un jour ne devait se ressembler, aucun code, aucune retenue, une liberté totale. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était, ou même ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il se demandait si sa place dans la guerre avait été le fruit de sa propre réflexion ou si on l'avait forcé, bien qu'il doute fortement qu'on lui ait lancé le choix, il aimait se laisser penser que Draco était ce genre de personne à qui on ne pouvait dicter sa vie. Ce genre de personne insaisissable et résilient, tout son inverse en soi. Lui, qui a la fin de la guerre, a suivi le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé ; fiancé à celle qu'il devait fiancer, travaillant dans ce qu'il devait travailler, agissant comme il devait agir. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de fuir ses responsabilités, non pas ses proches, mais juste ce parcours.

Il soupira une énième fois et se replongea dans ses documents, feuilletant des témoignages plus ou moins mineures, attestant avoir vu Draco ici et là. Il cherchait un point de concordance entre les lieux donnés, mais ils n'apportaient qu'un grand fouillis ; certains avaient vu Draco en France, d'autres aux Etats Unis ou même en Italie. Ca n'avait aucun sens, tout comme Draco. Il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café et le fini d'une traite en se redressant, pour en suite se diriger dans la cuisine.

Il revint bientôt dans son bureau, reposant sa tasse maintenant rempli et fumante sur le bureau. Il eut le temps de s'asseoir qu'il entendit la porte se verrouiller derrière lui. Instinctivement, Harry dégaina sa baguette se retournant presque immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissait la silhouette devant lui.

" Ca fait longtemps Potter. "

Il ouvra la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, il avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait un goût de fer. Ses entrailles remuèrent entre eux, donnant une envie de vomir à leur propriétaire. Face à lui, se tenait Draco, dans toute sa splendeur.

" Eh bien quoi, le saint Potter a perdu sa voix en plus de la raison ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!" s'écria presque le survivant.

" La rumeur courrait que tu étais devenu fou, j'avais envie de moi-même le boulot que j'ai fait indirectement."

Harry faigna la confusion et l'ignorance, faisant apparaître sur le visage du blond, un léger sourire narquois.

" Oh, allez Potty, je sais que tu me traques." Étrangement, cela assomma encore plus Harry, il n'avait même pas de contrôle sur sa filature, s'en était risible. "Ne fais pas cette tête, tu es un bon aurore. Un très bon même. Si tu avais vraiment voulu m'attraper, tu l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. La preuve, je suis ici devant toi, et tu ne fais rien pour me livrer, étonnant non ?

_ Je-

_ Tu rien Potter, c'est la vérité."

Le fugitif s'assoit sur le divan, prenant ses aises, hérissant Harry par sa nonchalance face à lui. Il s'assoit à son tour sur son siège de bureau.

" Donc tu es celui qui est venu me voir, juste pour constater d'un fait, et c'est moi le fou ?" Nargua Harry, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

" Tes provocations m'ont manqué... Mais pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai jamais nié être très imbu de ma personne."

Harry ricana, moqueur et silencieux en secouant la tête.

Le blond laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fredonnant doucement, il gardait néanmoins son regard dirigé vers Harry, le fixement si intensément que Harry se senti aussi petit que son reflet dans les iris orageux. Draco finis par détourner son attention de lui, et balaya son regard calculateur sur le bureau.

" Alors, agent Potty... tu vas m'arrêter ?

_ Venir chez moi, en sachant que j'enquête sur toi, et poser cette question... c'est certainement la chose la plus débile que j'ai pu voir.

_ Ta vue ne s'arrange pas le balafré.

_ Pourquoi es-tu ici, tu dois avoir ici, tu dois avoir une raison.

_ Passer voir une ancienne connaissance n'est pas suffisant ?

_ Non. Tu n'es pas assez bête pour tenter un coup comme celui-là, juste pour ça."

Sa tête se rebaissa, offrant à Harry un air confiant, sachant parfaitement que Harry pouvait l'avoir à tout moment.

" Pourtant, je t'ai déjà dit que je savais que tu ne ferais rien, tu essayes de vivre à travers moi. Je fais partie de ta vie maintenant, et m'arrêter serait comme me laisser partir. Me voir derrière les barreaux ne te rendrait certainement pas plus heureux dans cette vie lasse que tu as, je serais enfermé et dans un sens toi aussi. Plus de traque, plus de question, plus de poursuite de l'un et de l'autre, tout serait terminé. Mais c'est inenvisageable pour toi ; tu es accro à ce jeu." Draco s'arrêta pour croquer dans une pomme d'un vert exquis. " Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de toi depuis ces deux ans et pourtant, tu es assis là à m'écouter, tu fais un très mauvais aurore sur ce coup-là, mais en même temps, tu fais un coup de maître dans notre partie. En même temps, ce soir est spécial." Il paraissait si détendu, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait vu durant toute sa scolarité. "Comme dit plus tôt, je suis juste venu voir comme se porter une vieille connaissance. À m'asseoir sur ce divan et parler de tout et de rien. Une sorte de pause dans ce jeu, aussi parfait soit-il."

Harry déglutit difficilement. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Devait-il même juste répondre ? Plus important encore, que faire ? Agir à l'instar de ses envies ou suivre le dicta qu'on lui a donné en coffrant Draco ?

" Le but d'un jeu est d'avoir un adversaire imprévisible, je me trompe ?" Réussit à articuler Harry malgré le fait que son esprit se retrouvait imprégné de pensées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur intense, les faisant d'avantage ressembler à de précieux joyaux. Son regard se déposa sur Draco, dont le sourire avait disparu et le regard migré vers le sol. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu ce retournement de situation.

" Ca serait un joli échec et mat." murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. " Mais je n'y crois pas, aucun de nous ne va changer."

Draco eut finalement un semblant de rire qui bouillonnait dans sa gorge et se remit à fixer du coin de l'œil le regard étincelant d'Harry.

" Peut-être... combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

_ Pas longtemps je suppose, mais..." Draco marqua une pause, hésitant. "Je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi."

Normalement, le survivant aurait dû être surpris par ses propos et pourtant rien n'en découla, tout était déjà trop flou pour lui maintenant et il ne retenait que le visage de Draco face à lui, souriant pleinement. Il se leva de son siège et parti le rejoindre sur le divan.

" Qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser que je te suivrais ?

_ Ta vie encore plus minable qu'à Poudlard.

_ J'aime ma vie actuelle.

_ Tout comme tu aimes d'amour la belette féminine, hein ?"

Face au mutisme d'Harry, Draco sourit de dépit et se rapprocha de lui, suffisamment pour qu leurs genoux se avant que le brun ne puisse s'y préparer, il s'était penché vers lui et ses lèvres s'étaient pressés contre les siennes.

" Je sais que j'ai raison. " marmonna Draco entre deux baisers.

Leurs langues valsaient entre elles, et la main paresseuse de Draco agrippa les cheveux d'Harry. Ce dernier se laissait faire et participer même activement aux baisers ; même si c'était certainement que pour ce soir, il avait au moins tenté l'expérience une fois. La bataille entre leurs lèvres s'acheva finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

" Je te laisse le reste de la nuit pour y réfléchir. "

Draco se leva du divan, offrant un dernier sourire à Harry avant de disparaître. Seul sur le divan, Harry respirait fort et vite. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour dans son enquête, il découvrirait comment Draco embrassait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tellement qu'il avait mal aux joues. Il referma lentement les yeux. Sa décision était déjà toute faite.

Le lendemain soir, comme promis, Draco revint dans son bureau. Trouvant le survivant, l'air menaçant et la baguette pointé vers lui. Le blond le regarda de haut en bas, incertain. Un sourire narquois sur son visage.

" Sérieusement ? " Il rit et secoua la tête. " Je ne te savais pas aussi stupide Potter."

" Jette ta baguette au sol. "

" Allez, ne fais pas ça." dit-il doucement alors que son corps semblait se dégonfler de déception face à un Harry plein de confiance.

" J'ai dit ; jette ta baguette. "

Les rôles avaient été comme échangé par rapport à la vieille, Draco était le plus confus doutant presque du petit moment qu'ils avaient pu partager.

" Chaque mot..." commença-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux Harry alors que son visage s'adoucit. " Je le pensais hier. Et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas à te demander, je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Alors pourquoi ? C'est vraiment dommage. Félicitations Potter, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup."

Son côté politiquement correct l'avait rattrapé, sans même que Draco s'y attende. Il avait été rattrapé par la triste réalité, leur jeu était infaisable depuis le début, mais il s'était laissé espérer. Et comme l'enfant pourri gaté qu'il était, il avait été déçu de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa tomber sa baguette à terre, au même titre qu'Harry abandonnait son jeu. Il sourit néanmoins, refusant de paraître blesser, refusant d'être le perdant de cette histoire.

Harry s'approcha de lui, ramassant sa baguette pour lui en jeter une autre que Draco attrapa de sa main droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son esprit mettait du temps à assimiler ce trop-plein d'actions contradictoires. Pourquoi diable Harry ne faisait jamais les choses simplement ?

" Je crois qu'elle t'appartient."

Son regard quitta enfin le brun pour se poser sur la baguette. SA baguette. Celle dont il avait été détaché pendant la guerre. Il cacha son émotion et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il eut un petit rire, il était surprenant au quotidien. Tout avait été clair pour une fois dans la tête d'Harry, il ne pouvait vivre dans une vie qu'il ne voulait pas mener. Ce n'était pas Draco qui l'avait rendu fou, c'était son quotidien, c'était ce que le monde attendait de lui. Et sa porte de sortie s'était offerte, dévoilant un amour qu'il avait refoulé depuis Poudlard, tellement refoulé qu'il était sorti avec Ginny. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus faire souffrir le monde pour sa petite personne, et s'en aller était aussi bien pour lui que pour son entourage.

Harry s'approcha, attrapant son poignet et le tira vers lui, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

" Allons-y."

Aujourd'hui, débutait la nouvelle vie de fugitif d'Harry avec Draco.


End file.
